


A Trip Into the Unknown

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Tony Stark x Reader Oneshots [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: You love Tony Stark, but sometimes his ideas are a little out there.  Do you trust him enough to follow him into an unknown situation?
Relationships: tony stark x reader
Series: Tony Stark x Reader Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Trip Into the Unknown

**Tony Stark x Reader**

**Summary** – You love Tony Stark, but sometimes his ideas are a little out there. Do you trust him enough to follow him into an unknown situation?

**Warnings** – Fluff, Angst. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 810

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

"Are you sure we're supposed to be following this guy?" YN whispered as she worriedly glanced at the jungle thickening around them.

"Of course we are," Tony whispered back at her.

She smacked his arm and shot a look toward the man in front of them. His hair was cropped so close to his scalp that he was almost bald, but that wasn't the most striking feature about their "guide." It was his back. Covering almost every square inch of exposed skin was the most beautiful—and intricate—tattoo she'd ever seen. It reminded her of a page in one of the adult coloring books that had grown popular during the past few years.

Tony rubbed the spot where she'd hit him—more for show than to actually ease any pain. YN could pack a punch when she wanted to, but she'd never deliberately hurt him. At least he hoped she wouldn't. He looked from her to their guide and surmised that if this didn't turn out the way he'd hoped it would, there'd be a very good possibility she'd never let him make it out of the jungle alive.

"FRIDAY assured me that he told us to follow him," Tony reasoned. 

"I thought you said you spoke the language down here?" YN's eyes had widened in shock at his pronouncement and it had done little to ease her growing worries.

He gave her a withering look. "You don't trust FRIDAY?"

Momentarily put in her place, she let out a sigh. Of course she trusted the AI. FRIDAY was the most sophisticated artificial intelligence program—aside from Vision—that she'd ever encountered. YN knew that Tony trusted her almost more than any other member of the team, so if FRIDAY was sure they were supposed to be following the tattooed man in front of them, then that's what they should be doing.

As the jungle began grow more dense, the light from the sun above started to dim. YN swallowed hard and groped for Tony's hand in the dusk-like darkness. Intertwining her fingers with his made her feel a little better, but she was still wary.

The thick foliage around them seemed to be closing in on them, but just up ahead she could make out a spot of light. The man in front of them appeared to leading them straight toward it. As they neared, YN saw an opening in the trees that would allow someone to pass through. Refusing to either go in first or be the last to enter, she squeezed as close to Tony's side as she could so they could pass through the opening together.

What lay on the other side took her breath away. There was a small pool of water in the center of a tropical glade—complete with huge blooms in a rainbow of colors that cascaded over the rocks that lined the steaming hot spring.

Their guide turned toward them with a wide smile as he swept his hand in front of him. 

"See?" Tony said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Nothing to worry about."

As she toed off her sandals and slipped out of the light dress she'd been wearing over her swimsuit, she gave him a hard look. "There was nothing in the brochure about having to hike to the hot spring."

Tony was already walking toward the set of stairs that led into the pool. "It took us less than five minutes to get here from the resort."

Rolling her eyes, she followed him. When she reached the water, he held out his arms and she willingly swam into his embrace. "This is nice."

Shaking his head, he pulled her close and whispered into her ear. "I've seen you face down ten HYDRA agents without blinking an eye. I never thought you'd be scared of some trees."

Trailing a hand over his bare chest, she looked deep into his eyes. "Have you seen how big the snakes are in this part of the world? They can eat a man alive in less than thirty minutes."

Tony's face began to pale as he began searching the jungle around them for signs of snakes.

"I'm sure it'll be just fine, though," she teased with a playful smile. "You did pay a lot of money for this spa treatment—I doubt they'd let us get eaten alive by an anaconda."

Framing her face in his hands, he leaned in and brushed his lips over hers. "I love you. Can't figure out why, but I do."

Feeling relaxed and at ease, she let out a laugh and wrapped her arms tighter around him. "It's because I keep you on your toes." Looking deep into his eyes, she added. "Now shut up so I can enjoy this before we have to trek back through the jungle."

_______________

_Thank you for reading story! I hope you enjoyed it! So, I was finally able to write a fluffy Tony fic! Well, at least it turned out fluffy. . .How many of you thought this was going to be another angsty one? I look forward to your comments!_

If you liked this story, please consider reblogging, and if you have any questions, my _[inbox](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/ask)_ is always open! 


End file.
